


【忘羡】《逢场作戏》

by yayyye



Category: wangxian - Fandom, 忘羡, 魔道祖师 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 忘羡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayyye/pseuds/yayyye
Relationships: 忘羡 - Relationship
Kudos: 30





	【忘羡】《逢场作戏》

-天雷ABO，狗血带崽追夫【孩子存在感极低】  
-卧底X特工，破镜重圆  
-自始至终的开窍两情相悦！  
-沙雕作者沙雕文，勿要较真  
-只是为了耍帅的没逻辑产物  
-注意看时间——会有倒叙插叙的哈!  
-全文配乐bgm:1.Hit and run 2.Havana 

01

2018年5月12号/2018年5月13号  
12：00 p.m /0:00a.m.

华灯初上，夜深至午夜繁华的城市。高挂着的路灯顺着平直的柏油公路衍生至远方，暖黄的灯光渲染了半边天，直至消失在夜幕之中。内燃发动机燃烧着汽油迸发出轰轰的机动声，一辆通体漆黑的motorcycle以110迈的速度在近乎无人的公路上飞驰着，速度之快如同一匹在黑夜之中潜伏的猎豹，跑得近乎要脱离地面。

骑着机车的男子却丝毫不为这速度所惊慌，运筹帷幄地掌握着车把手，有力而线条流畅的腰肢向前压低弓着，紧密的肌肉之下潜伏着无限的潜力。双腿同样是紧绷着夹着机身，高绑带的黑色马丁靴踏在油门之上。呼呼猛烈刮着的风吹起了男外套的衣摆，露出了其中紧身的皮衣和细致的腰身。

四周的灯如同河流一般飞速得往后略过，隐于沉重头盔之下的俊秀面孔自信勾唇一笑，眼底潜藏着锐利的光芒,一脚将油门踩到底，机车瞬间以120迈的速度飞驰出去，消失在夜幕之中。

耳内塞着的微型通讯仪清清楚楚的响着江澄抓狂的声音：“魏无羡你要死啊！大半夜瞎他妈的装什么逼！限速60！被交警抓到你死不死！！！！”

道路千万条，安全第一条。

-

0:18a.m. 夷陵区 不夜天

魏无羡大臂发力将车头扭向左，左脚松开油门，直起身来一脚踏在座椅之上，车辆因惯性而来不及停下，斜着近乎贴紧地面摩擦而飞驰出去几米，金属的车身摩擦出一小窜噼里啪啦的火星，近在咫尺的是小巷的围墙，魏无羡却仍不慌不忙的操控着车把，眼看着将要撞个车毁人亡，随着刺耳尖锐的摩擦声的消失，堪堪的，横躺着的机车在距墙几厘米处停了下来。

魏无羡一把将头盔拽下，在头盔之中闷了一刻的俊秀面孔暴露在暖黄的路灯之下，这张人皮面具同样英俊，若是同魏无羡原本的相貌比起来，却还是差了一截。

带着黑色皮质手套的手露出白皙而骨感的手腕，薄薄的皮肤之下涌动着暗红的血液。鲜红的唇张开，借着齿间用力扯下了手套。

魏无羡将手插入发丝之中，从额前的细碎刘海向后捋，揉出一个简单凌乱的背头。狭长泛红的眼角似是警惕性极强的豹子，蛰伏着紧盯四方。

江澄黑了这条街道的监控，冷不丁看完了魏无羡的耍帅全程，忍了再忍，最终忍无可忍的道：“你他妈能别装逼了吗？”

吐槽完这一句让江澄身心舒坦，下一句才提了正事：“横穿四条街就是不夜天夜总会的的范围了，这个方向上的巡逻是相对最松的，不过……既是温狗的底盘，也不会简单到哪去。”

魏无羡知道江澄能看得到，对着监控的方向比了个“枪”的手势。  
江澄嗤道：“你就狂，要是失败了我看你脸往哪搁。速战速决，你崽子麻烦死了。”

魏无羡开口回怼道：“喂！有你这么当舅舅的吗？”变声器变过音的声线相对变得更加低沉。

江澄冷道：“放屁！你管我。速度点，检测到这一块的公共供电线路有点小问题，刚好和不夜天的那一块连在一起，能停电50秒，50秒后估摸着不夜天那边的人可能就自己派人来修了。”

魏无羡一人穿过孤零零的街道，嘴角勾着势在必得的微笑。

“50秒，多了。”

啪的一声，周围几条街区连同不夜天一部分的场所陷入了一片黑暗之中。

黑魆魆的小巷与灯火通明的夜总会形成强烈的反差，只有通讯仪在黑暗中发出微弱的红光。  
江澄道“注意，巡逻队已经发现电路异常，正往这边过来，夜总会工作人员正在着手修复电路。你只有50秒的时间。”  
魏无羡挑眉，嘴角挂出招牌微笑，姣好唇形划出漂亮的幅度。  
倒计时，开始。

[1...3.]  
魏无羡确认人皮面具无误后，往后退了几米，迅速向前俯冲，双手一撑，踏在一层的大理石浮雕上，借着助跑的力道轻轻松松的攀上了二楼的窗台。  
像只灵敏的黑猫隐入夜色，消失在茫茫夜幕之中。

[27……30……]  
一脚蹬开了通风口的栅栏，腰身柔软而有力，敏捷地钻进通风口里。

[42……47……50]  
“啪”的一声。  
整条街灯火通明。  
而栅栏被悄悄的复原，好似什么也没有发生。  
巡逻队以为只是一次小小的电路故障，并不多疑，多巡了一次便又转向其他的巡逻点。

02

魏无羡按着江澄的指示从二楼后厨的排气管里窜了出来，一路上波澜不惊，还顺便拎了朵玫瑰博得名利场中的美人一笑。  
江澄简直被他这幅轻佻的模样气笑了。  
一路过五关斩六将，意料之外却又是情理之中的，

魏无羡轻轻松松的到达了顶层。  
又是熟练的扒开排气口，顺着江澄的指示找到了温家所在的会客厅。  
“啊这排气管里面真的是闷的要死。江澄你下次能不能搞个干净点的通道。”  
半真半假的轻声抱怨几句，魏无羡轻轻拿开排气口的栅栏，架好小型摄像机，便开始打量会场里的环境。

瞳孔却骤然收缩，目光大致扫了扫会场，温晁那个傻逼没有丝毫常识，不做遮掩的坐在会场正中央的沙发上，左拥右抱的搂着几名酒女。随便来个人，随便来把枪都能立即让他毙命。不过他的身后站着两个高大的身影。

一个是温逐流，另一个是……含光。

一天见蓝湛两次，他这运气，当真是……妙啊……

上一秒江澄还听见魏无羡在不停的叨叨叨，下一秒却戛然而止。  
“魏无羡？你怎么了？”  
魏无羡挑眉笑了笑，为了防止被下方发现，而极小声的道。  
“是蓝湛。”

-

03

2016年10月31号

魏无羡狼狈的趴在地下，双手被反扣在身后，嘴角丝丝血迹顺着下巴流下地板，身上的黑衬衫被深红的血染了一大块，紧紧黏在身上。

耳边充述着嗡嗡的鸣声，太阳穴突突的跳着，身体里毒素发作压得魏无羡头痛欲裂。腹部一抽一抽的发疼。

听起来略显油腻的声音不断在他耳边挑衅着。  
“怎么，起不来了？”  
温晁抓着魏无羡的头发，只手将他拎起。  
“不是很能耐么？魏无羡，你起来啊!云梦前首席军官也不过如此。”  
温晁一把把他的头狠狠的往地上砸去。这一摔耳鸣便更加厉害，身上的伤口还在不断溢血，魏无羡眼前发白，却还是挣扎着向温晁的方向对了个口型。

“我艹你妈”

“你!”温晁气急，忍不住再踹魏无羡一脚时，暗室的门开了。

温晁看到那人，收了脚，哼一声冷笑，嘴上变本加厉，“魏无羡，你也就这点能耐了。”  
温晁抬头，示意守卫把魏无羡拎起来。

魏无羡低着头，下颚还在不断的滴着血，在地板上开出一朵一朵血花。

他冷笑一声“还有什么招么，尽管来  
啊。”守卫揪着魏无羡的发尾，强行让他抬起头。

“你看看，这是谁啊？”

蓝湛!

魏无羡瞳孔微缩。

来人一身黑色皮衣，外披一件白色风衣，那双琉璃色瞳孔显示着主人的身份。  
温家五大王牌之一，含光。

温晁哈哈笑了两声，“想不到吧，魏无羡，你的姘头。”含光微乎其微的皱了皱眉，像是对姘头这个说法的不认同。“多亏了他，我才能认出你。”

温晁拿起桌上的手枪，递给他“含光，杀了他，你就真正是我温家的人。”

含光没有接过温晁的手枪，反而从风衣口袋里拿出了另一把手枪，“避尘”。

温晁嘴边微笑的弧度越来越大，“很好，开枪”

“避尘”是柯尔特M2000型的手枪，含光的常配枪之一，射击精准度极高，百步穿杨，必死无疑。“避尘”只杀他认为了该死之人，罪恶之人。从铸枪到如今，死在“避尘”枪下的，只有两个人，一个是蓝家家主，青蘅君，而另一个，就是魏无羡。

保险，上膛。

含光深深的看了魏无羡一眼，毫不犹豫的开了枪。

“嘭!”

魏无羡重重倒在地上，摔出一声闷响。  
血溅三尺。

04

2018年5月12号 17:36 p.m.

乌云密密，笼罩着这座城市，暴雨毫不留情的洗刷着城市的污秽，露出它本来的面貌。

“叮呤”  
魏无羡推开咖啡厅的门，突如其来的暴雨打湿了他的外套，也打乱了他的计划，无奈之下只好来附近的咖啡厅躲雨。

服务生及时送上了干净的毛巾，待到擦拭干净身上的水渍后，魏无羡才开始打量起咖啡厅的环境。

咖啡厅的色调以暖黄色为主，橙色的灯光照在人身上暖洋洋的。因为下雨的缘故，不少人都在咖啡厅里躲雨，一时之间竟找不出一个空位。

环绕四周，终于在角落盆栽后看到一个空位，他示意服务生点一杯咖啡那去角落的位置，便抬脚向那走去。

待到走进才看清，原来早已有人坐在位置上看报。

魏无羡顺势绕过他，在他旁边坐下，敲了敲桌子，“这位帅哥，拼个坐，不介意吧。”

那人缓缓抬起头，露出报纸后那熟悉的英俊面孔。

魏无羡挑起眉头，见到那熟悉面孔之后，说不出是什么意味的，冲他展演一笑。  
“好久不见。”

蓝忘机放下报纸，对魏无羡颔首，“好久不见。”魏无羡张嘴正要说些什么，服务生便端着咖啡来到桌前。

待到服务生离开后，魏无羡才开了话头“最近怎么样？”余光瞥见旁边的咖啡，挑了挑眉道“口味换了？卡布奇诺，这么腻的你都喝的下去。”

蓝忘机姿态优雅的端起咖啡，喝了一小口，到“还好。你也换了。”

还是一如既往的简洁明了。

魏无羡笑了笑，没有再说话，只是品尝咖啡。入口是满嘴的苦涩。魏无羡皱了皱眉，黑咖啡的味道他向来不喜，倒是更符合蓝忘机的口味，相反，卡布奇诺才是魏无羡的最爱。

摇了摇头，轻轻放下咖啡，嘴角的笑一直没变。

“不习惯就不要勉强。”蓝忘机慢条斯理的理了理衣袖。

“那没办法，有的人念旧情嘛”魏无羡曲手撑在上沙发座上，扶着太阳穴，视线锁定蓝忘机。上挑的桃花眼是说不出的风情，调笑的语气恍惚间让魏无羡以为他们还在曾经。

曾经......曾经的水乳交融。

魏无羡的手轻轻搭上他的肩，顺着裁剪得体的西服慢慢划向腹部。上身也一点点的向蓝忘机靠近。  
粉嫩水润的唇离蓝忘机越来越近，直致只剩一指的距离。

这唇间两三厘米的距离向来是暧昧又危险，温热的呼吸彼此喷洒在肌肤之上，夹带着丝丝侵略性而又甜美的酒香，蓝忘机不自然的微微别过头去，却又在另一个方向和他对上了视线。  
那双向来明亮狡黠的眸子总是能把人勾得心痒痒，这就是魏无羡独特的魅力啊。

魏无羡整个人近乎完全压在蓝忘机身上，另一支手轻轻抚上蓝忘机的脸，轻轻的摩挲着。恍惚间，似乎有一股参杂着醇烈酒味在两人之间的空隙绽开。

魏无羡暧昧的眨了眨眼，欲吻不吻的贴近蓝忘机的唇，轻轻呼了一口气，用气音悄声道：“做什么要躲啊，前男友……”他侧头在蓝忘机的耳垂下轻轻咬了一口，在他耳边轻声道：“以前更过分的也不是没有做过。”

轻快的电话铃声搅乱了暧昧不已的气氛，魏无羡微微直起身。他俏皮的眨了眨眼，把食指送到唇前。  
“嘘”  
随即就着这个姿势接了电话。

“喂？”  
“魏无羡你他妈有病？现在几点了，你到底要不要接你儿子了？! ”江澄大声咆哮，手机不用开免提都能一清二楚的听见江澄的声音。更别说近在咫尺的某人，魏无羡挑眉，意味深长的看了蓝忘机一眼。  
“师妹，不要那么烦躁，我正在路上你催命啊？”  
“你他妈，在路上？你上一个电话是在五点钟，现在都五点五十二了!人呢？”  
魏无羡自知理亏，干笑了几声“下雨呢！你先带着孩子，我很快就到。”随后不再理会江澄，就挂了电话。  
“继续？”笑眯眯的桃花眼盯着蓝忘机，卡在他双腿之间的膝盖无意间向前蹭了一下。  
蓝忘机没有丝毫反应，淡如琉璃的双眼称得上是冷漠，搭在膝盖上的手握成拳，白皙的手背崩出青筋。  
他冷声道：“请自重。”  
魏无羡挑眉，也不在乎他算得上是恶劣的态度，微微一笑，手指轻轻刮了刮他的脸，退开身子，端起桌上的咖啡一饮而尽，便离开了咖啡厅。

窗外，雨过天晴，缕缕阳光破云而出，披撒在水泥地面上，残留的水滩反射出耀眼的光芒。

蓝忘机眯了眯眼，拿起了报纸。  
只是原本平整的纸面无端起了几道深深的褶皱。

05

2018年5月12号  
18：13 p.m

六点钟的天空已经微微发暗，公路两旁的路灯已经打开，魏无羡掌握着方向盘，盯着前方的红灯。街边还有一对青涩的情侣在幼稚的闹着不和。

什么你不爱我了，我爱你啊等诸如此类肉麻的话往魏无羡耳里钻。  
“啧”  
魏无羡干脆利落的关上了车窗，阻隔了车水马龙的嘈杂声。

往事却不自觉的涌上心头。  
kiss

Gun

Blood

sea

待到魏无羡回过神来，绿灯已经亮了，后边是此起彼伏的“滴滴”“叭叭”喇叭声，魏无羡一踩油门，朝夜幕的方向开去。

车钥匙触碰到桌面发出清脆的响声。

孩子的嬉笑声和江澄嫌弃喊叫声充满了整个房间。  
“魏无羡你个王八孙子!你他妈再不回来老子就要死了。”  
“我还巴不得你升天。”魏无羡脱下鞋子，走向江澄，从他怀里接过孩子。  
“来，宝宝，让爸爸看看，你对江叔叔做了什么。”

江澄理了理被孩子弄乱的头发，抱怨道“这孩子真是连蓝家半分修养都没学到，尽和你学坏，在这么下去，老子迟早要秃。”

魏无羡的笑容微乎其微的僵了僵，手指蜷缩，随即继续逗弄孩子。  
小孩子咯吱咯吱的笑声填满了整间屋子，同样淡淡的眸子因笑意溢上了点点泪珠。  
魏无羡轻轻抚上那双神似的眸，心中默念道。

蓝湛。

-

桌上的电脑‘叮咚’一声，两个人同时回头看向电脑。显示器页面上是一封加密的邮件。  
江澄熟练的点开，输入密码。  
【12:00 p.m. 不夜天 军火 

发件人：敛芳 】  
魏无羡道:“又是这个敛芳？能查出它是什么人吗？或者发件地址。”  
江澄紧接着在键盘上敲打出一串串代码，面色肃然，好一半晌，显示屏上出现一个加大的红框警报[破解失败]  
江澄烦躁的挠了挠头“不行。”  
魏无羡也不再坚持，拍了拍江澄的肩“辛苦了，敛芳给的消息准确度向来高，我今晚跑一趟也未尝不可，我家宝宝就交给你了。”  
江澄嘴角微微抽搐，心里在为自己的头发默哀。  
“滚！”

06  
一个男子隐于黑暗之中，银屏幽幽的光照射在他的脸上，勾勒出出一幅俊俏的面容。那男子嘴里含着一根棒棒糖，他啪嗒的盖上笔记本，一切又隐于黑暗。  
“什么玩意儿敢查小爷。”  
他吐掉嘴里的糖，皱了皱眉“不够甜。”  
半晌，他又打开电脑，在【敛芳】的对话框里打上一行字  
“小矮子你又欠我一个人情，记得寄几箱棒棒糖来。”  
对方提示，已收到。

07

2018年5月12号 12：05 p.m

“蓝忘机？！他和温晁回国了！”  
还在监听着下方，魏无羡不好出声，他点击手腕上的手环，自发光孔投射出红外线的九宫格键盘。

魏无羡传讯回道：[嗯，我今天下午碰见他了，就是你打电话的时候。]  
“我说怪不得，你磨蹭半天才到。原来是碰上他了，魏无羡，你不会还……”江澄语气不善。  
魏无羡直言道 [是。]  
江澄嗤笑道“我就知道。魏无羡，你他妈就是不知死活！你还记得他当初怎么对你的吗？你现在落得一身毛病是怪谁？你好不容易捡了一条命回来，你还眼巴巴的上去找死！”  
魏无羡眉头皱起，[江澄你冷静一点，当初局势所迫。]  
“是，局势所迫，哪里不能打偏打哪！差点一尸两命！”

过去的两年……魏无羡并不想被迫再次回忆。  
魏无羡深吸一口气，被迫自己冷静下来。[江澄，我们回去再说，现在任务要紧。]  
耳机那头是无声的赞同。

08  
温家近期需要购进大批军用装备，市场明面上有的货根本不够温家大量的消耗，只得暗地里来做灰色交易。而暮溪山的保密工作是一流的，温家选择暮溪山也是在意料之中。  
此次任务就是在不被温家发现的情况下，监听完全程交易，顺便打劫一下交易合同。

魏无羡摆好微型摄像头，调整好机位，将大厅的全景录入摄像镜头中。

沉重的楠木大门被缓缓推开，一个眉清目秀的年轻人缓缓走向温晁，在他对面的沙发坐下。西服上镶着钻石的金星雪浪，反射着暖黄色的灯光，刺的魏无羡眼睛一疼。

兰陵金氏的穿着，还是十年如一日的土。全身上下镶金带钻，生怕别人不知道他是个暴发户。  
魏无羡冷笑一声，金光善个老种马，居然还在私底下和温家有交易。

青年笑着同温晁握手，双方保镖拿出文件摆在桌上，看样子像极了准备签约。  
可多年来的特工本能却嚷他警惕起来，魏无羡的目光扫视着会厅的每一个角落。

从兰陵金氏的人坐下那一瞬间，会场里所有保镖的枪都开了保险。  
道上的人都知道有一条不成文的规矩，不论做什么交易在哪里做，持枪的双方都不能开保险，显示着交易双方的诚心以及尊重。

这条规矩被魏无羡吐槽过无数次，都是一群黑开黑的人，哪有脸说诚心尊重。  
可此时，所有的配枪都开保险上了膛，那就只有一个可能。

魏无羡无奈的笑了笑，被摆了一道啊。

思绪回转不过在几秒间，魏无羡当机立断的往后退，可未等退后丝毫，一颗子弹便打通了魏无羡身后的排气管，卡在气管壁的上方。

铜黄色的子弹在魏无羡的眼里是那么刺眼。

耳机里传来江澄气急败坏的声音“艹，魏无羡你快离开，中计了！真正的交易地点在云萍！”  
魏无羡没有讲话，在心底无奈的叹了口气。’还用得着你说啊，师妹。‘

流年不利，福无双至。  
“夷陵老祖，既然来了，为何不下来会一会呢？”坐在温晁对面的青年笑着开口。  
魏无羡顺着管道一滑，从狭小的管口滑了下去，抓着管口的手一松，便潇洒的下了地。

甫一转身，就对上了蓝忘机澄澈的双眼。  
即便是隔着一层人皮面具，魏无羡的心还是咯噔一下。

对视不过几秒，蓝忘机便迅速移开了双眼。

09  
“我这不是来了么？有酒吗？”  
青年直视着魏无羡的眼睛“原来阁下便是夷陵老祖，久仰久仰”

魏无羡同样回看着他，完美的笑容挂在脸上显得无懈可击。  
青年缓缓道“酒，自然是有的。”  
“就不知，你有没有命来享了。”

10  
刹时，所有保镖的枪指向了魏无羡。含光开枪将隐在黑暗中的摄像头击碎。

子弹打在空荡荡的排气管上激起一声声回响。  
魏无羡不着痕迹的皱了皱眉。  
温晁大笑着道“怎么样夷陵老祖？瓮中捉鳖的滋味好受吧？有没有兴趣来谈谈。”

魏无羡挑眉一笑“还不赖。谈什么？”  
青年脸上挂着波澜不惊的微笑“那，夷陵老祖，请。”说罢，摆了一个请的手势。又让后面的守卫收起了枪。“噢对了，还有你耳朵里的东西，请拿出来吧！”

魏无羡不再理会江澄在耳机那头的咆哮声，伸出手将通讯仪拔了出来，扔在地上，立刻就有保镖拿枪将它击碎。

青年柔柔一笑，额间的朱砂却红的刺眼“谢谢合作”

魏无羡额角青筋一抽，这笑他看着真是十分欠揍。

而江澄看着电脑显示屏上【泽芜】的来信，心中懊恼不已。 

心中吐槽刷了满屏，可魏无羡面上却没有流露半分，他轻轻端起桌上红酒，在鼻下在晃了一圈。浓浓的果香夹杂着酒精的味道袭来。

魏无羡眼底暗沉，神色变幻莫测，难以看出他在想什么。  
青年却不慌不忙，静静等着他开口，脸上始终挂着恬然的微笑。

“我刚刚若是不坐下会发生什么？”魏无羡笑盈盈的看向青年。

青年微微一笑，眼眸低垂，手中慢慢摇晃着高脚杯，暗红的酒液在杯中流畅丝滑地旋转“那您下一秒就会被枪射成筛子。”他顿了顿“所以说，还是识时务者为俊杰。”

温晁颇为认同“若是夷陵老祖肯乖乖的跟我们走嘛，肯定就不用那么麻烦的武力纠纷，咱们将来共事也少些纠纷，你要是能把三毒圣手一起带进来的话，那就更好了 ”

魏无羡缓缓开口“三毒那个死性子，拉拢他可不容易，除非……”  
“除非什么？”温晁略显着急的问。  
魏无羡不答，食指和中指并拢，大指姆在指尖搓捻。眼底的光像找到猎物的豺狼，野性而危险。

“好好好！果然是我欣赏的人才。你放心，好处肯定少不了的。”温晁大喜，搂着酒女就开始卿卿我我。

空气中毫不掩饰的杂混的信息素刺的魏无羡眉头一皱。“这位兰陵金氏的兄弟，我竟不知金家与温家也有联系。”

温晁道“识时务的人才我们温家自然是不吝收下，金光善也是个有脑子的。”

“那，没脑子的呢？”

“没脑子的？你知道云梦江氏和姑苏蓝氏吧？那就是没脑子的下场。大火三天三夜就什么都不剩下了。”温晁自顾自的说着“至于剩下的清河聂氏，只有聂怀桑那个怂包，能掀起什么风浪？”

魏无羡握着杯柄的手蓦然收紧。  
真是好一个没脑子。

魏无羡堪堪压下心中的怒气，依旧笑着开口“温总真是好气魄啊。那么我们接下来是做什么？还有这位将来要共事的兄弟，我到现在还不知你叫什么？”

青年道“金光瑶，夷陵老祖，幸会。等温总派的飞机到了，咱们就到温家的总部参观参观。”

11  
魏无羡不再接话，只是若有所思的盯着他手中的高脚杯，腕部微微用力，暗红的酒液在杯中顺滑的流淌，暖黄的灯光刺过暗红的酒液，光泽美丽十分。

L……F  
LF  
敛芳？  
魏无羡瞥向金光瑶。

金光瑶酒杯中酒液的旋转速度，幅度，波纹大小不偏不倚的正是云梦江氏编写的，专用于酒局交替情报的一种密码，非接受过他们云梦的专业训练的人是绝对无法看懂且完美的摆出指定幅度的。  
金光瑶似乎是察觉了魏无羡的目光，道“夷陵老祖是对我手中的酒感兴趣么？我们手中拿的是一样的。红宝石波特，不错吧？”青年举起酒杯，向魏无羡示意。  
“cheers”

魏无羡点点头，忽略从他滑下来后就一直锁定他的目光，在众目睽睽之下，举起了杯。  
他勾起漂亮的唇角，眼角因此而上挑  
“cheers”  
。  
“啪”  
美丽的高脚杯在地板上成为了可怜的碎片，红酒在地面绽开一朵漂亮的水花。  
守卫们还来不及反应，便陷入了黑暗。

“怎么回事？”  
“快！保护温少！”  
“温少人呢？”

不过一分多钟就迅速恢复了光明。夜总会的经理急忙赶来赔罪。  
不过此时没有人有心情理会他。气氛一下子陷入沉默，沙发中央空无一人，魏无羡连同温晁，一起消失了。

这是夷陵老祖向温家下的战书。

「人，我带走了，有本事来追啊。」  
“全部武装，抓住夷陵老祖，活要见人，”  
“死要见尸。”金光瑶下令。  
没有谁知道夷陵老祖是如何在一分多钟内突破重重包围，讲温晁掳走的。

只是在无所有人忽略的排气管道里，二极管的灯在闪烁着。  
含光抬头撇了上头一眼，跟上了一条搜寻的队伍。

12  
“我们什么都不知道啊。”  
“是啊是啊，灯一黑我们就什么都看不到了，后来灯亮的时候，温少就不在了。”大厅里的守卫分成几波巡视酒店，原本算是较拥挤的大厅一下子就变的空荡荡的，只余几个酒女在含含糊糊的回忆着事情经过，但谁也不知是怎么回事。

金光瑶无奈的揉了揉太阳穴，递了几张红钞票随手打发了酒女。看了看空无一人的会客厅，只能把希望寄托于带人前去的含光。

13  
猛烈而锋利的风像刀子一般刮得人脸颊生疼，清淡的月亮隐入云层之中，直余一片漆黑的云，无数星光也尽数被淹没。

脚下踏着是由万千灯火汇聚而成的河，失足一步都将万劫不复。  
魏无羡一掌劈晕了温晁，又把他的双手卸了，背着他逃到天台。若是魏无羡一个人的速度，现在他能逃到夜总会几条街开外。但这条道路明显不通。

温家此次下局设套，要的就是成功活捉夷陵老祖。一旦他魏无羡有任何想逃离的举动，埋伏在暗处的精锐部队就会立刻将他包围。

就算他魏无羡在怎么自诩经世奇才，这下也插翅难飞。再者说还有含光，一个他从没打赢的人。

本来他这次并不想拿温晁怎么样，但再三斟酌下，他决定赌一把，赌温晁在他爹心里的地位有多重。拿一个儿子换两个宿敌的事，他温若寒做不做的出来。若他赌赢了，温家不愿意放弃温晁来换他，温晁在手里也是一份保障，若是赌输了.....  
魏无羡无力的笑了笑。  
那就听老天爷的咯。

只是卧底，那个敛芳——金光瑶。他到底是什么意思，或者是什么目的，是哪一方的人，为什么要下套骗他来，如果真是为了夷陵老祖，之前又为什么相助多次？

还有江澄，后来又是怎么知道温家真正的交易地点的？

14  
「射日之征」计划，是四年前由姑苏蓝氏，清河聂氏，云梦江氏三大家族还有一些深受温氏的小家族暗地里成立的伐温计划。兰陵金氏举棋不定，决定保持中立。

而就是在射日计划成立后的半年内，云梦江氏，姑苏蓝氏相继灭门，云梦江氏只余江氏姐弟和前家主大弟子云梦首席军官。姑苏蓝氏少家主和二少下落不明。清河聂氏元气大伤。

但在暗地里，这群年轻的力量将射日之征计划给撑了起来。蓝忘机目前在温家隐瞒身份卧底，蓝曦臣在国外，江澄和他是射日计划表层的代表人。暗地里还有一支神秘力量——敛芳在支持着射日之征。

回去要让江澄查一查这个金光瑶才行。魏无羡心道。心中思绪万千回转，魏无羡已跑到了天台的最尽头，而背上的温晁也悠悠转醒。

魏无羡挑眉，醒的正好。

利落的将温晁从背上甩下，反手扣住脖子命门，随身携带的配枪抵上温晁的太阳穴。这一番大动作之下温晁也完全清醒。

“你你你....你干什么？夷陵老祖....我警告你，还是把我放了，识相点我还能让父亲饶你一命。”温晁哆哆嗦嗦的喊着。

魏无羡微微一笑，只手将枪支再用力抵稳了。温晁见他不惧威胁，心中愈加害怕，腿脚不稳，竟是要缓缓跪下“饶....饶了我吧。”

15  
“嘭”

一声巨响，一队精锐部队强行突破天台的铁门，上一秒还算是勉强牢固的铁门下一刻成了地面上的一块废铁。

两排守卫井然有序的从门中小跑出来，分别占据天台两边，一把把步枪瞄准了天台尽头的魏无羡。可是没有人敢随意开枪。

毕竟魏无羡的身后是川流不息的车流，绚烂而致命。魏无羡不自觉的退后一小步，天台边的碎石因这一小步被踢向无尽深渊，瞬间消失的无影无踪。

纵然面临数十把步枪，身后是绵绵不绝的车流，魏无羡也毫不惊慌，他紧紧盯着楼梯间，那儿有一个人正在往上走。

被灯光照射而映出的身影，熟悉的让魏无羡心悸。而温晁却是大喜过望，大声喊叫:“快，快救我！”

那个人登上最顶层，从狭小的楼梯通道中走出。强壮伟岸的身影暴露在天台上。

是你，蓝湛。

那是蓝忘机，温家五大王牌之一，是「射日之征」计划的参与人，是隐瞒真实身份在温家的卧底，也是他的初恋，他孩子的父亲。

魏无羡昂头，黑发在黑夜之中被吹得凌乱，他张扬笑道：  
“含光，久仰。”

16  
魏无羡启唇。他张扬一笑，在黑夜之中如星辰般刺眼“想救他吗？”他缓缓往后退，只要再一步，他和温晁就会摔下这万丈高楼，粉身碎骨。

魏无羡笑的有恃无恐。

人生就是一场赌博。

17

横竖无论如何今晚温晁也死不了，何必多带一个累赘，还累下半条命。魏无羡狂，但他不傻，甚至会审时度。

何况，没有退路的事，他从来不干。

魏无羡抬眸，意味深长的看向蓝忘机，嘴角若有似无的玩味的笑令人心慌。

蓝湛，看看你会怎么样呢？

那双藏着狡黠的明亮黑瞳令人琢磨不透，甚至心慌。同惨白肤色相比鲜红似血的薄唇勾着唇角，缓缓张开，从口中吐出数字。

“三”  
魏无羡笑的刺眼。

“二”  
蓝忘机垂在身侧的手握紧成全。

“一”  
眼中不知为何分泌出一丝酸涩。

魏无羡一脚踹开温晁，退至天台往后纵身一跃，单薄的身影刹那间消失在茫茫夜幕之中，好似随风飘走。  
蓝忘机的瞳孔急速收缩，世间所有事物好似在那一颗变得无比的慢，慢到能意识自己的心脏好似停止跳动，所有的颜色瞬间退去，独留魏无羡夜幕中最后的笑容。

温晁被吓软的腿立即瘫痪，大声嚎哭着跪坐在天台边上，一股不明的液体在他臀下蔓延。竟是被吓到失禁。

蓝忘机几乎是在那人跃下的一瞬间便冲到了天台，茫茫夜幕之中不见那人的身影。眼眶泌出鲜艳的红，握紧枪的手嘎吱作响。

“含光！那是什么！”侍卫突如其来的声音带走了他的目光，顺着一望，黑夜之中顺着滑索灵活地移动，好似一般蝙蝠的模样。那是——魏无羡。

他还活着。  
心脏又恢复了跳动，在外人看来是气急败坏的蓝忘机，用颤抖着好似咬牙切齿的声音低沉道：“接上滑索，我，亲自活捉。”

-  
一根根特殊材质的钢制绳连同了夷陵的夜空，夜风猎猎作响，狠狠的刮在人的面上，刮的人心痛。魏无羡在高空之中紧紧攀着滑索，皮衣勾勒出结实的腰身，优美的身线弧度好似一件完美艺术品，随着主人的摆动显示出不同的美好，这个男子向来致命又惑人，一娉一笑，一举一动都好似一把小小的刷子，在你心里挠着痒痒。

没有谁可以阻挡魏无羡的魅力。

那人对待任何事物的态度都轻佻而若即若离，让人抓不住踪影。就像此时一般，如同一只黑猫，在高楼间穿梭的身影好似在告诉你：  
你抓不到我。

另一道滑索的卡子擦过魏无羡的身侧，带起一股轻微的气流，自刚刚魏无羡跃下的不夜天大楼，一步一步紧随着一个熟悉的身影。

二人皆是凌空，在万千流窜的灯火中追逐。魏无羡身手不俗，可蓝忘机也不是简单之辈。二人之间的越拉越紧，高空的风在身体之间的人距离流窜，近在咫尺，好似只要一伸手，就能抓到那只猫。

可，每一次，就在将要够到那只猫儿的同时，他又笑眯眯的远离你，让人抓心的痒。

魏无羡好整以暇地在二人过招的空隙之间，笑盈盈地盯着蓝忘机的眼睛看。在躲避与进攻之前，擦着强劲的气流与高楼而过，离不夜天越来越远，直至那摩天大厦消失在眼帘。

蓝忘机忍无可忍地再度出手，气息不乱，伸手直擒魏无羡的腰肢，哪想魏无羡这次竟不闪躲，笑着放开了自己手握的滑索，主动扑进蓝忘机的怀里。

空落落的手有了实感，蓝忘机一愣。两人的身躯在半空之中紧紧相贴着，比下午时的距离更近，近到能闻到彼此腺体传出的，近乎百分之百融合的气味。

他们是曾经完全标记过的夫妻。

似笑非笑的眸子眨了眨，他笑着问道：“前男友很主动啊，下午在咖啡厅可不是这样的。”见蓝忘机毫无反应，魏无羡故作夸张道：“哟，换了张脸就认不出来了。”他单手揭开紧贴在脸上的面具，笑着问道：“熟悉吗？”

他的薄唇一张一合，问道“蓝湛。“

18

二人就维持着这个姿势悬挂在半空之中，魏无羡紧紧盯着那双淡色的琉璃瞳，能不能从中看出一些，除了冷漠以外的神情。

“你是来抓我回去的？”魏无羡勾唇一笑。  
蓝忘机不答。  
魏无羡的表情颇为玩味，他提起一根手指，一下一下戳着他的胸膛：“我都看到了，在天台。瞧瞧这眼眶，红的，以为我死了？”

蓝忘机终于开了口：“你想多了。”

-  
哪想魏无羡就像被一脚踩到尾巴的猫，火气上涌瞬间炸毛。“蓝忘机总是这样！你他妈的给我闭嘴。”他气急败坏地揪着蓝忘机的衣领，如同街边野猫一般恶狠狠的啃上去，舌尖一下尝到血腥的味道。

魏无羡的舌尖努力撬开那闭得严严实实的齿关，急促的呼吸喷洒在蓝忘机的肌肤之上，发狠似的对着那双薄唇又啃又咬。

“蓝忘机你没有心。”

TBC.


End file.
